


【波三小】某個並不重要的休息時光

by Tyelpesicil



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil
Summary: *不是BE，沒有CP。*3/11是立家的獨立紀念日，紀念1990年從露家獨立的歷史。雖然拉脫及愛沙的獨立日要等到1991年，但此處就當作是在慶祝三國獨立吧。*願自由永恆。
Relationships: Estonia & Latvia & Lithuania (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	【波三小】某個並不重要的休息時光

「直到現在，我都還會在半夜驚醒。渾身冷汗，懷疑自己不是身在溫暖安逸的家中，而是嚴寒的西伯利亞荒漠。放眼望去，是砂礫和冰雪混雜的景象。」

水燒開了，愛德華小心地將水壺提起，將裡面的熱水注入茶杯。杯中茶葉受了水的滋潤，原本顯得枯黃的葉片便慢慢舒展開來，空間裡充盈著一股自然的芳香氣息。

萊維斯與托里斯靜靜看著，他手上的動作並未隨著發言而停歇。

他們在旁看著水流與蒸氣的交替。水往下流，洪水般將茶葉沖刷得在細瓷杯裡打轉，而蒸氣卻悠悠然上飄，彷彿穿透了大樓的天花板，直抵天堂的門邊。

「……那裡連一棵活著的樹木、甚至一片綠葉都沒有。啊，倒也不是什麼都沒有。夢中當我飛過那片平野上方，偶爾會看見一排排白色矮房。」愛德華認真而冷靜地拽了下領帶，彷彿只是個平凡的上班族，趁著泡茶的空檔與同事閒聊昨日的夢境而已。

「是啊，為什麼又是白色呢？」他似乎沒指望同事回答，自顧自說下去。「彷彿天地之間，從來就沒有出現過除了灰與白以外的色彩一樣。彷彿蔚藍的海水、翠青的森林、燦金的稻草堆只是童話故事裡的幻象，而不是可觸摸到的實體。彷彿象徵純潔與神聖的白色，在我眼中，突然變得比純黑還要更接近死亡。」

蒸氣撲上臉頰，有些則沾上了鏡片，但愛德華並不急著擦拭，而是任由霧氣將視線佔領，直到對面二人的身形只剩下模糊的輪廓。

有些不禮貌，但他知道其餘二人不會介意。這濕氣為他帶來現實的希望。

他們總是慷慨地給予寬容，不會過於苛責他的這種行為。

「對於現在擁有的一切，我不知道是該看重還是看輕。或許哪天它們就突然不屬於我了也說不定。看得太重的話，到時候會加倍傷心的吧。」

萊維斯雙手捧著茶，掌中傳來的溫熱觸感讓他安心。

儘管愛德華的語氣平緩、敘述抽象——甚至有些不著邊際，但他覺得自己是明白的，自己也能看見愛德華夢中那個只有雙色的、寒冷的世界。

大概是因為，他們是同一類人吧。

甚至不用等愛德華開口，他就知道，那一排排刷成慘白色的矮房周遭必然砌著聳立的水泥高牆，上頭紮著細而鋒利的鐵絲網——他們不只困住你的人，更企圖控住你的心、你的魂——愛德華說得沒錯，那兒只存在灰與白。不只天空，就連血與淚都是陰暗的、灰白的，生命如雪片般任人揚起又拋落在塵土之中，毫無價值。

不對。他搖了搖頭。高牆只在他的夢裡出現。自己怎麼會一時之間搞不清楚夢境跟現實的分隔了呢？現實中那裡是沒有牆的，因為根本不需要。

那兒不必浪費建材蓋高牆，只有氣候宜人的好地方才需要擔心犯人逃跑。擠在運貨火車裡抵達的可憐人們，在踏下車廂、冰渣子撲面而來的那一瞬間就已恍然大悟：這是座死牢。

沒有最好的衣物、裝備，加上幾個月充足的食物與飲水，即使是體格萬中選一的運動家，也難以在雪地裡走上一小時。在這片廣袤的凍原上，氣溫就是絕佳的高牆。

但萊維斯確實曾經聽說、也曾經目睹一些試著連夜逃走的人。那是些有著極強求生意志且對未來有樂觀希望的人——他們失敗了？成功了？他也答不上來，只知道從此再無他們的消息。

他們就這樣消失了。或許像他們房門上的編號被灰土草草抹去一樣，白雪輕柔地闔上了他們的眼簾；又或許他們真的活著回到了憶念已久的家鄉也說不定。他甚至來不及在他們臨走前與他們混熟，問問他們的名字、家鄉、親人的情形。

而幾乎在消失的隔天就會有新的人員住進他們遺留下來的空房，頂替他們的編號，承擔他們該採完的煤礦量，領去原本屬於他們的那份配給。

他其實一點都不怨恨新工人佔據了那些被留下的位置。他們——他們都是可憐的人類，或許曾有著不同的故事、不同的夢想。但此時此刻，只有同樣的將來在等著他們，或勞動死去，或飢寒死去，如此而已。他不該苛求這樣的人們隨時保持善良。

沒有人有餘力再去關心或過問消失的人，連他也只模模糊糊地記得那些在迷濛的月光下一閃即逝的匆匆步伐。日日夜夜的過度勞動已讓人們疲憊鏽蝕，身心狀態堪堪如高掛在懸崖邊的枯枝上，只要輕輕一折——不，只要一陣風不小心吹得大了點——樹枝就會「喀」地斷裂，墜入萬劫不復的深淵。他們所在乎的事情只剩下：今日配給到的糧食是不是少了一碗？明日預計完成的鐵路是不是多了一尺？

矮房圍繞的中心處是個廣場，很小的廣場，說是簡陋的一片空地也不為過。白色矮房排排列在廣場周圍，像極了顫巍巍的多米諾骨牌，隨時都會在寒風中一個個倒下。

在愛德華夢中，廣場上必然堆疊著像山一樣高的白色麻袋吧。那些麻袋原先用來分裝從城市運載來的配給糧食。當各戶所能分配到的糧食以可觀的速度急遽減少之後，麻袋卻總是鼓鼓的似乎裝滿了東西。

萊維斯不敢細思裡面究竟裝了什麼，只隱約覺得，絕對不是他們最需要的小麥或甜菜。

他抬頭，看見愛德華說話時，眼睛透過鏡片盯著杯子裡平靜的水面。此時茶已涼了，但水溫仍稍稍高於室溫。他從水裡——或者期待從水裡看見什麼？是鄂畢河面朝北流動、互相碰撞的冰塊，還是萬里之外，故鄉塔林七月溫暖的沙灘？

那種感覺……他思索不到一個完美的形容詞，只能大概透過各種感官的描述，希望能整理出頭緒。

那是混合了生理上的折磨與心理上的痛苦而成的絕望。到了最深處，便成了「空白」。完完全全的空洞，是連「絕望」都幾乎感覺不到的空洞——用更簡單的話來解釋：你獨自走在路上，所有迎面而來的人都是一副骸骨在地面拖行，你再也分不清每個人的長相，只記住了關節咯咯作響、彷彿咬牙切齒的聲音。那些你深愛的人們，他們的面容，也已淡化得不成樣子——大約是這樣的空白。

這種感覺當中也混雜著矛盾。彷彿憂愁，自己的遭遇卻好像十分可笑；彷彿麻木，卻分明清楚認知到這是一種悲哀；彷彿早已死亡，卻仍然將冰顆粒似的空氣吞吸進被煤灰染黑的肺，苟且地在鐵軌及礦場之間活著。昨日看上去已經不能再糟，卻又知曉明日絕對不會比今日更好。

那裡沒有「希望」。

而這——這所有的景象，與相隨之的悲哀——托里斯當然看見了。

那閉上眼就會浮現在萊維斯和愛德華腦海裡的夢魘，並沒有讓他成為漏網之魚，而是化身為一只巨大的眼，凝視著他的一舉一動、一言一行。

看著他睡眠、甦醒，看著他反抗、跌坐，看著他咒罵、哭泣，含著嘲諷的目光寄生在蔓延如瘟疫的荊棘上。白天，它附在窗框邊、夾在矮牆裡、坐在那條通往莫斯科的鐵軌上，也藏在走出房門時他習慣性踩的那塊地磚上頭，那片滑溜溜的苔鮮中；半夜，它則攀上床的一角，將他的夢境一圈圈纏住，讓他難以呼吸，卻又在他睜眼的剎那縮回床底，徒留下可疑的寂靜及熟悉的霉味。

他查看過窗框、輕敲過土牆、甚至撥開過那塊灰綠色的苔鮮，卻找不到任何證據。荊棘上的眼睛狡猾地抹去了凍土泥地上爬行的痕跡，但他確信它正在暗處窺著，試圖揪出他所有不尋常的舉止。

即使過去已經久遠，托里斯也知道，現在大樓外的空氣裡正瀰漫著屬於春日的花朵的甜香——或許還能從風中嘗到海的鹹味——「自己被窺視著」的念頭仍然如未燒盡的野草般不時冒出。

這也是為什麼他並不對愛德華的夢境發表評論。

身邊所有的書櫃、抽屜，甚至茶水間的沙發底下，都被他神經質地定期檢查，深怕哪天會突然摸出一枚精密的黑色小盒。不是對兩位同事不信任，而是遺留下來的恐懼已經在他心裡留下不可抹滅的印記。

他痛恨自己的神經質——如同萊維斯厭惡自己的無端顫抖——卻無可奈何。

或許他註定一輩子逃不了。

「恐懼」是如此眷愛著他，以至於緊緊攥住了他的靈魂，像是古老的英雄奧德修斯被女神強行慰留一樣，無從擺脫。當恐懼在某個白天或夜晚造訪，它總會披著一件用純淨無瑕的悲哀織成的斗篷，讓大塊陰影肆意蒙上他頭頂的天空。斗篷上用白線繡著的——是的，當然是那個——他再熟悉不過的眼睛。

看著，就那樣看著他，直到他或它其中一方迎來死亡，直到永恆……

「看到茶葉，」愛德華突然轉換了話題，喚起兩人的注意，「每次為客人泡茶時，我都忍不住皺眉。」

萊維斯偏了偏頭：「因為你比較喜歡伏特加？」

「才不是。」愛德華難得沒有吐槽他想什麼說什麼的壞毛病，而是認真回答。「你看，新鮮的茶葉被從樹上摘下、送去機器裡面烘乾之後，看上去乾乾扁扁的早就死去了。但熱水一沖，就散發出香味，好像獲得了新生一樣。」

「應該可以認為這第二條生命是熱水賜予的吧。」他似乎是自言自語吐出最後一句的。

萊維斯托腮，若有所思地看著屋子另一端：「這樣說來，茶葉也真是可憐，即使被授予新生仍在水裡浮沉不定，一刻也不得安寧。」

「熱水泡完，就連香味都不剩下了。對人類唯一的用處是充作花肥，大樓外栽種的向日葵底下說不定就埋著我們昨天喝的茶渣呢。」托里斯臉上掛著輕鬆的微笑，右手將茶杯不輕不重地扣在桌上。「我想茶葉並不會感激滾水。」

「反而該算是半個仇人呢。」萊維斯同意。「不過，也沒有什麼人關心它們的結局就是了。」

「畢竟，只是普通的茶葉嘛。」愛德華最後下了結論，結束了充滿漫長回憶與不知所云的話語的休息時光。

他將三人用完的茶具收拾到托盤上：「那麼，祝你們今晚能做個美夢。」走出茶水間時，他又像往常一樣自信又愉快了。

「我的休息時間也差不多結束了。」托里斯看了看手錶，從椅子上起身。

「……托里斯先生，」萊維斯有些猶豫地喊住他，「你說……一切會好的吧？」

他的手懸停在門把上方：「我也不知道，萊維斯。」他轉動了門把。

「可是你我——」萊維斯還想追問下去，他無奈地轉身，拍了拍萊維斯的肩膀。

「我只知道我們仍然活著。那麼，就繼續前行吧。」

-Fin-


End file.
